


Snow Angel

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiSuga [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cold Weather, Comedy, Fluff, Light Flirting, M/M, Oisuga Week, Pre-Relationship, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa, you can't build a snowman out of volleyballs." Oikawa doesn't know how to winter, but it's probably on purpose. Mowing Suga down with a sled was a complete accident, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For the oisuga week day 1 prompt: winter.
> 
> I liked both prompts… My motivation is going to die around day 4 isn't it.

Oikawa managed to drag Iwaizumi to a park in Miyagi with prime hills for sledding. It was out of the way, but their weekend was free, and Iwaizumi couldn't stand Oikawa's whining for too long. He didn't throw tantrums, so there wasn't a clear way for Iwaizumi to explain to people why Oikawa was so insufferable, but his dramatic wails got on his nerves. Oikawa had refined it into an art, able to throw himself on the floor or chair without hurting himself. 

"You brought gloves, right? I don't want you getting frostbite from trying to lift some goddamn snow with your bare hands."

Oikawa took his hands out of his pockets to wriggle his fingers and show off the light blue gloves. "I'm not that dumb."

"Could've fooled me…" Iwaizumi grunted and tossed the sled onto the floor. "Where do you want this?"

"Carry it to the top of that hill."

"No." He kicked it to Oikawa's feet. "Do that yourself."

"Then why did you ask? Honestly, Iwa-chan." Oikawa shook his head and reached for the reins, tugging it up the hill as Iwaizumi walked beside him.

"You've used one of these before, right?"

"No. But how hard can it be?"

Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and steered him away to a different hill. "Choose a smaller hill, Shittykawa. You're going to kill yourself going into a tree or something if you have no idea what you're doing."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I can do this on my own." Oikawa shrugged his hand off and continued to climb the hill himself, leaving Iwaizumi to walk back to the bottom of it. He muttered to himself and came to a stop when he felt he was far away enough.

"Iwaizumi?" 

Iwaizumi lifted his head and saw Suga walking up to him, bundled up in a coat and scarf.

"What are you doing here?" Suga asked.

Iwaizumi pointed to the top of the hill. "Oikawa is a stubborn little kid, and I'm his babysitter."

Suga smiled. "He likes to sled?"

"He's never even done it before. That's how stupid he is."

Suga covered his mouth and laughed. "Well, if he came all the way out here just for that, then that means he really wants to."

"Yeah, okay," he said haltingly. "That is definitely the kind of logic he uses."

"Is that him coming down now?" Suga squinted and pointed at a wooden sled coming down the hill, snow lurching out of the way.

"Probably."

"He looks like he's doing fine." 

Iwaizumi's mouth twisted. "He's not done. He still has room to mess up." He took a few steps to the side and gestured next to him. "You should probably move out of the way."

"He's not pointing his sled over here, though."

"I don't trust him. Just get over here."

Suga followed him, turning his head away to walk beside Iwaizumi in the opposite direction of Oikawa. Neither of them were looking at the sled, but after a few moments, a large blur of brown and white barreled past, knocking Suga over. That slowed Oikawa down enough to stop a few feet later, but he now had a gray haired setter sprawled on top of him.

"...Sugawara?" Oikawa asked from underneath.

"Surprise, you clumsy piece of shit," Iwaizumi said. "You just broke both of his legs."

"He's exaggerating." Suga pulled himself to his knees and pressed on his legs, wincing at the touch. 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see, I thought you were Iwaizumi--"

"You were  _aiming_ for me?"

Oikawa waved his hand. "No, but I'd feel better if I hit you instead." He turned his attention to Suga. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. This'll just leave a bruise, I think."

"He gave you bruises, and you don't even want to hit him back?" Iwaizumi reached a hand out to pull Oikawa to his feet.

"He's a saint," Oikawa said, patting him on the head when he stood up. When Iwaizumi tried to help Suga up as well, Oikawa elbowed him in the side and extended his own hand instead. "Allow me."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "No amount of chivalry can undo whatever scarring you've done."

Once Suga was on his feet, a bit unsteady, Oikawa wrapped an arm around his shoulders and straightened.

"Here, you can just lean on me," he said, grinning and sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi.

"Are you five, Shittykawa?"

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa said with a gasp. "Don't use vulgar language in front of a guest!"

"Guest? We don't own the park."

"Well, it's just good manners."

"You don't  _have_ manners."

Suga's mouth quirked up at their argument. He had stabilized by now, but he didn't feel like moving away, in case it made them stop.

"Neither do you!"

"God, are you even listening to yourself? Are you five?"

"You already said that. Don't say that, or we're going to go in a circle."

Suga tapped his foot against the ground. The sting was still there, but he felt better now. The both of them noticed his leg lifting to tap, and their heads turning.

"Okay, let's go sit on a bench or something," Iwaizumi said. "We should probably take a break from that train wreck."

The three of them found an empty bench nearby, and Oikawa cleared the snow off of it with his hands before gesturing to it for them. Iwaizumi scowled at the random kindness.

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked as they sat down.

"Oh, don't mind him," Oikawa told Suga. Suga looked between them from his seat, which was at the end of the bench beside Oikawa. "He's just jealous."

"Of what? Getting hit by a battering ram? I feel sorry for Sugawara." Iwaizumi leaned his head out. "What are doing out in the snow anyway?"

"Yeah, why are you alone?"

Suga let out a puff of warm air, a cloud ghosting out. "I wanted to go out for a walk."

Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa in the shoulder. "There. You see? Are you happy now, Oikawa? You ruined his walk."

"I did not. Right, Sugawara?"

Suga gave a soft smile. "I'm happy to bump into you two." His response left Oikawa grinning back.

"Bump," Iwaizumi muttered. "Don't you mean attacked?"

Oikawa scooped up some snow into his hands, rolling it into a ball and chucking it at Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi looked down at the mushed snowball.

"What was that for?"

"For saying I attacked him, like it was premeditated. I'm not cruel."

Suga brought his hands up, breathing into them and rubbing them together. He wasn't actually cold, but he liked the feeling of his warm breath filling his gloves. He did it for a minute without noticing Oikawa tilting his head at him.

"How long were you planning on staying out?"

Suga shrugged, wrinkling his eyebrows when he saw Iwaizumi flail his arms and shake his head. "I have nothing to do today."

"Oh, great! Then you can be with us today!" Oikawa grabbed his hands happily and shook them, and he ended up marveling at Suga's gloves, turning them over.

"I tried warning you, Sugawara."

Suga stretched his hands out after Oikawa released them. "Just call me Suga. Both of you."

"Suga," Oikawa said experimentally. "Hey, that feels nice to say."

"Letting him call you that is like signing your life to a demon." Iwaizumi sighed, although it became a hiss when Oikawa kicked him in the foot. Oikawa laughed, but he scooted away at Iwaizumi's glare, backing himself into Suga.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Suga asked. 

"A snowball fight, maybe? I definitely want to make a snowman." Oikawa nodded his head.

"He wanted to bring volleyballs," Iwaizumi said. "He wanted to try playing volleyball in the snow."

Suga burst out laughing, clapping a hand over his mouth. His body's trembling jostled Oikawa a bit. "I'm sorry, but that sounds ridiculous."

"It wasn't to actually play volleyball, Iwa-chan." Oikawa dipped his chin down in disapproval.

"Then what were they for?"

"I wanted to see if I could use them to make a snowman."

Suga laughed harder, bending his head over his knees and moving an arm over his face. Iwaizumi snickered, shaking as well.

"A snowman? Oikawa, you can't use volleyballs to make a snowman," Iwaizumi said.

"I bet you haven't even tried."

"That doesn't matter." Iwaizumi dropped his hands and pointed at the floor. "Try something doable. Make a snow angel."

"But there's already one right here!" He raised a hand above Suga's head and pointed down, grinning gleefully when Suga stammered.

"Ugh. Just make an ordinary snowman." Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa off the bench, and he slid onto his feet, catching himself before he could fall.

After a yelp, Oikawa turned to Suga and tugged on his arm. "You should help."

Suga made a surprised noise but let himself be pulled up, following him to his feet and walking to a pile of snow together.

"Have you ever made a snowman before, Oikawa?"

"Of course I have! I'm almost offended." Oikawa wore a goodnatured smile, though. He crouched down and started gathering the pile into a rounded lump, Suga bending over to help. 

Oikawa did a sloppy job. He deliberately moved his hands over, little by little until they could brush against Suga's. After a while, he shifted one over so it could grab his.

"Oh, oops, clumsy me." He didn't remove his hand, though, relishing Suga's confused blush. Iwaizumi saw from the bench, and he leaned his forehead into his hand, groaning.

"Oikawa, what are you doing?" Suga asked, his shoulders rising as Oikawa tightened his grip.

"Hmm. So it's not obvious then, is it?" He lifted Suga's hand up to his mouth, tugging the glove down enough to brush his lips onto Suga's skin with a smirk. He stared up as he did it, and Suga flushed red, his face flooding with color.

"O-oh."

Oikawa slipped the glove back onto his hand with delicacy. He stood up and leaned his head closer, touching his nose against Suga's. "I am  _very_ glad I came to the park today."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
